This invention relates generally to the field of X-ray equipment and more particularly to X-ray image detection apparatus having an image detector such as a film carrier movable between horizontal and vertical position for receiving radiation in either direction.
X-ray image detection apparatus of this general type may be found in the prior patented art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,434,684, assigned to the assignee of the present application, discloses apparatus in which an X-ray image intensifier is pivotally mounted on a stand for receiving both horizontal and vertical radiation. The disclosed apparatus, while having substantial utility, suffers from certain deficiencies, however.
For example, when the disclosed apparatus is being used in conducting vertical radioscopy of a patient the entire apparatus must be placed under the table or bed on which the patient is being examined. This can be a source of difficulty and inconvenience to the physician. Then, in the course of the examination, the elevation of the apparatus must often times be varied, but in some situations the height of the examination table is not sufficient to accommodate all positions of the X-ray apparatus.
Furthermore, when the apparatus is thereafter repositioned to accommodate horizontal radioscopy, it is usually necessary to again adjust the height of the apparatus as a consequence of the thickness of the mattress or pad on the bed or examination table. Such variations in heighth are either unavailable or are accomplished only with great difficulty in previously known image detection apparatus.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide X-ray image detection apparatus in which only the actual image detector portion thereof need be located under the examination table during vertical radioscopy, the stand portion thereof being located on the side of the table.
Another object is to provide X-ray image detection apparatus in which the image detector portion is automatically raised as the detector is changed from a position to accommodate vertical radioscopy to a position to accommodate horizontal radioscopy.